You broke your wrist reading?
by Freddie.Sparrowhawk
Summary: "So, when you found out Luke is Darth Vader's son, you broke your friend's wrist from squeezing too hard?" "No, no unfortunately,that was only the fracture." One shot where James is a blubbering idiot who should stop watching Star Wars


**This is written with James, Lily, Sirius and Marlene but has a lot of Star Wars references if you haven't watched Star Wars**

 **Well you really should watch it and there are a lot of spoilers.**

* **DISCLAIMER* I own no characters and only the plot.**

* * *

"Stop grumbling."

"My hand hurts."

"Yes, I know your hand hurts, you were complaining the whole way here."

"No, I was complaining about your ridiculously slow driving the whole way here. This is new."

"Are you saying I'm a slow driver?"

"That's exactly what I just said. Even your driving instructor fell asleep whilst you were driving."

"Hey! That's not fair. Larry was 74 and you promised you wouldn't talk about him. You were at the funeral, you saw how uncomfortable it was."

"Yeah that's something to put on your resume.

 _Killed driving instructor_

 _Wanna hire me?"_

"That's just mean. You know I would never do something that bad to you."

"Something that bad? Want to remind me why we're here in the first place?"

"Shut up."

Two young men were quietly arguing as they entered the 24-hour A and E they'd been forced to go to. One was clutching his limp hand and shooting daggers of glares at the sheepish looking one. Lily was reminded of her dog when he'd eaten a whole chicken, bones and all.

What did the man do?

"I wouldn't be grumbling if my hand wasn't broken." The first one went to raise his hand as if to shake his fist but winced and decided against it.

"First of all, you broke your wrist not your hand and second of all, huh, I didn't have a second." He shrugged his shoulders whilst giving his friend the biggest puppy eyes Lily had seen in a long time. His friend did not look impressed.

"I BROKE MY WRIST! YOU LITTLE SHIT! IT WASN'T ME-"

Lily cleared her throat after she realised she had a job to do and unfortunately watching the two men get in a fight in her hospital was not part of it.

"Excuse me. Would you like me to take a look at that or are you two just going to keep swearing in front of all the patients?"

They at least had the decency to look guilty. Lily rolled her eyes and gestured for them to follow her down the waiting room corridor and into one of the examination rooms. Now that she wasn't trying to keep herself from laughing at their conversation, she had to admit that they were both incredibly good looking and didn't look to be more than a year older than her.

Even if one of them supposedly killed his driving instructor.

The broken wrist man had scraggy black hair and had a lanky figure which for some reason reminded Lily of a sheep dog. She had got to stop watching so much Super Vet if she was comparing everyone to a dog.

Puppy Dog Eyes stood behind Sheepdog as Lily set her bag on the desk and began rummaging through to find a clip board. They both started arguing again but at least Lily couldn't make it what they were saying this time.

"Okay. So, my name is Doctor Evans and Sheepdog I need to get your name before we begin." Lily paused for a moment as she realised what she said. Sheepdog-

"Sheepdog? Sirius, that's better than Padfoot." Puppy eyes exclaimed with so much joy behind his voice and a hint of mischief behind his hazel eyes that Lily guessed that the nickname would stick.

Lily didn't mean to but she did smile and then stopped and apologise profusely.

"I'm so sorry. It's the start of a shift and I usually get into the habit of nicknaming patients in my head to remember them by and I was watching Super Vet before I came here and if it makes you feel better I named your friend Puppy Eyes." The friend stopped laughing." Anyway Sirius?"

"Black."

Lily had seen a million different broken hand cases and they were usually just some sort of fall down the stairs. Yet considering they were both young and the friend had seemed so sorry about something, Lily at least asked what had happened.

"Nothing much," Sirius rushed to defend himself, "Me and James were just… uh we were just…?"

"Reading." The puppy eyes -James- seemed much to confident in that answer.

"Reading?" Lily wasn't so sure. "You were _reading_ and you just suddenly broke your wrist?"

"It was a very good book." This James guy kept nodding his head trying to look innocent and Sirius just groaned and put _h_ is head in his hands.

"Okay. Let me just run some tests to see if it was a clean break." Lily honestly thought the answer was something she didn't want to know. She only walked to the other side of the room so could still hear and see Sirius as he lifted his hand and thumped James over the head.

"READING? HAVE YOU EVER MET SOMEONE WHO BROKE THEIR HAND WHILST READING?" Sirius was trying to whisper but was having to keep look over at Lily as he got too loud.

"Hey! I cried when I read about Fred's death in Harry Potter and wanted to break someone's wrist. I could've. I nearly broke my throat when I read about Dobby's- Dobby's de—Don't make me say it, Sirius!" James looked like he was about to start crying and Lily sneaked another look over her shoulder to see Sirius whack James again.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! I'M THE ONE WITH A BROKEN HAND! AND YOU CAN'T BREAK A THROAT, DUMBASS!" Sirius honestly looked outraged and Lily saw the physical restraint it took Sirius not to hit James again, "NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOUR STUPID BLUBBERING IS WHAT GOT MY WRIST BROKEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Now that made Lily wonder.

"Ahem?" Lily was grinning like an idiot at the thought of this man breaking his friend's hand over Dobby's death. "It's 2am and you just sounded like you were about to start crying so just why did you actually break your wrist?"

"You might as well tell her now James!" Sirius looked furious at James and the puppy eyes were back. Though had they ever really left?

"Fif bdafajfn oafosdwlfkwi mlkaw." James incoherently mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"It was over Luke's real family." James was staring up at the ceiling like he'd spilled his biggest life secret.

"I don't understand?"

"We were, uh," He scratched his head still not making eye contact," We were having a Star Wars marathon and when we got to the whole reveal thing," He still didn't just want to say it, "I kinda, uh, maybe I … I squeezed Sirius's hand too tight."

"So, when you found out Luke is Darth Vader's son, you broke your friend's wrist from squeezing too hard?" Lily finally felt something coming to wake her up from a 2am shift.

Not just that though.

"No, no unfortunately," Sirius was adamant Lily know the truth now, "That was only the fracture." Lily was debating letting them work this out on their own if this got any worse. "The break was when James watched Luke and Leia realise they were siblings."

"I honestly didn't mean to hurt you Sirius. Honestly." Sirius didn't seem to believe James.

"I understand I guess. Watching that scene for the first time made me want to break something too. Though not my friends wrist." Lily sighed and just finished binding Sirius's hand.

"Well, Sure. First time, second time, maybe, uh," James started scratching the back of his head, "the forty third time. Anytime would be, uh, appropriate to break something." Lily shot up, shocked that someone broke their mate's wrist whilst watching Star Wars for the forty third time. "In my defence, I did better this time than I did last time I watched it."

Lily really didn't want to know what friend's bone he broke last time.

"FUCK YOU! HOW IS THIS BETTER THAN YOU SQUEALING AND FAINTING AT LEIA AND HAN KISSING! MY HAND IS BROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sirius scrambled to his feet and tried to single handily strangled James.

He wasn't doing bad.

Oh yeah! Lily stopped dazing and remembered having a patient with a broken hand and their friend dead was not something she wanted to explain to her boss.

"Hey! Before you get me fired please stop strangling James!" With James gasping for air and swearing a little too much for a kid friendly hospital and Sirius glaring daggers at him still Lily realised she quite liked them both. And she'd way run over the time she was supposed to have allotted to them.

"I was being fucking _s_ trangled and you only cared about your job!" Faking hurt James stormed out the room.

"Shit, Sirius it's your car. I need the keys." James strode back in the room to see me and Sirius staring at him like a mad man.

"Also, Lily you seem nice. Why don't I call you in the afterlife cause we all know Sirius is killing me in the carpark?" Sirius didn't even try to deny it and James winked. "We could go to the movies."

Somehow Lily found herself wanting to say yes even with Sirius sitting on the table trying to fade into the background.

"As long as we don't go see, Star Wars I'm in." Surprising James and herself, Lily smiled yet James frowned.

"So, if it's a no to Star Wars why don't we go bowling or something?" Lily let out a hearty laugh at the fact James would only go to the movies to see Star Wars.

"Sure. I'll call you." Lily ushered both out and gave James a pen and paper for the number.

Only later did she look at the paper and see James had written

 _Call me_

 _09877 563782_

 _Puppy eyes_

Lily laughed.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

"James, I'm not late yet." Lily checked her watched," Yeah I'm _not_ late yet. Why are you calling?" Lily was exasperated as she struggled to open her front door and ward off Marlene - who was _way_ too excited about Lily's boyfriend. More the fact that Lily had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, uh … about that…" James sounded incredibly guilty and there was some kind of shouting in the background. Someone was screaming a lot of swear words at James. Lily sighed.

"What did you do?"

"Could you maybe come over and check out Sirius's dislocated shoulder we were…kinda, uh" Sirius screamed in the background 'NOT WE. YOU!'

"You watched Star Wars again didn't you?"

Silence.

"I'll be right over." All Lily could do was mutter, 'Poor Sirius, poor, poor Sirius' all the way to them.


End file.
